OS A new life, but without
by saphira15
Summary: Un UA, Booth reconstruit sa vie 4 ans après mais sans...


Titre: A new life, but without…

Auteur : Moi ! (Saphira15)

Estimation: K+

Categories: Tragedy, drama, friendship, romance

Contenu : amitié Booth/Sully Booth/Hodgins Romance Booth/Hannah sous entendu romance Booth/Brennan.

Sommaire : Un UA, Booth reconstruit sa vie mais sans…

Spoilers : Saison 6

Disclaimer : Bones ne m'appartient pas, j'écris pour le plaisir, je ne touche pas d'argent de mes fictions.

**Enjoy !**

Les traits tirés, la mine renfrognée, l'agent du F.B.I. poussa la porte d'entrée en un long soupir. Presque aussitôt, un cri de joie explosa à sa droite, et un petit garçon de deux ans tituba jusqu'à lui, arborant un large sourire. Booth le réceptionna alors qu'il fonçait vers ses jambes, puis le souleva du sol pour le prendre dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou frêle de son jeune fils.

Pour ce qui lui semblait être la dixième fois ce jour la, comme, d'ailleurs, tout les jours depuis 4 ans, il serra les dents dans l'espoir de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas montrer a son fils sa faiblesse. Ainsi, comme tout les soirs, il se composa un sourire, et accueillit la femme qui sortait de la cuisine. Pourtant le sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux, et sa fiancée le remarqua immédiatement. En guise de réconfort, elle lui adressa un sourire navré, auquel il répondit a peine. Il demanda d'un air distant, presque tel un murmure :

-Il a prit son bain ?

Elle serra les lèvres, et regretta un instant de ne pas savoir quels gestes l'apaiserait, quels mots le calmerait. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête négativement.

Comme un automate, l'homme prit Thomas et l'emmena dans la salle de bain, essayant tant bien que mal de répondre aux gazouillements insistants du gamin, le sourire moins forcé qu'à son arrivé.

Plusieurs heures après, lorsque le bain fut prit, le repas engloutit et l'enfant couché, Booth entra doucement dans sa chambre, veillant a ne pas faire de bruit. Son cœur se serra devant la silhouette se dessinant sous les draps, avant qu'il ne se couche à son tour dans le lit, fixant la lune a travers les rideaux des fenêtres.

-Seeley ? Chuchota une voix dans son dos

-Ce n'est que moi, rendors-toi, l'incita t-il, agacé.

Un soupir, puis sa femme reprit, plus proche :

-Je…je sais que demain est…enfin…je sais ce que cela signifie pour toi et…si tu a envie d'en parler, je…

Franchement énervé a présent, il siffla :

-Je ne veux pas en parler. Ni maintenant, ni demain, ni dans une semaine. Bonne nuit Hannah.

Comme chaque matin, Booth arriva en retard au travail. Il croisa les regards outrés des uns, persuadés de sa personnalité hautaine et insolente, et les regards amusés des autres, ceux qui pensaient qu'il prenait du bon temps avec un femme sulfureuse avant de venir. Comme chaque matin, il passa devant ses collègues sans un mot, et se réfugia dans son bureau, prêt pour une journée de paperasse. Il savait pertinemment que, juste derrière la porte, plusieurs agents commérait à son sujet, sur ses retards systématiques, et son air tellement sombre. Il n'en avait que faire.

Pourtant, certaines choses différèrent, ce jour la. A commencer par l'entrée brusque et imprévu de son meilleur ami, l'agent Tim Sullivan. Le seul homme à connaître la raison de ces retards, le seul homme a ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de sa détresse.

Il claqua la porte du bureau, et vint comme un ouragan se poster devant Booth, l'air a la fois menaçant et compréhensif. Il laissa échapper un soupir, et déclara :

-Je sais quel jour on est, d'accord ? Et je sais que c'est probablement le pire moment pour te parler de ça mais…tu dois te ressaisir, tu comprends ? On murmure à ton sujet, là-haut, on commence à parler d'une mise a pied…ou…

Booth ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir manifeste de rétorquer quelque chose, mais son ami continua :

-Et ne me dit pas que tu t'en fiche, ok ?

Il soutint un instant le regard de l'inspecteur, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

-Ecoute Seeley…Je suis revenu en grande partie pour toi, tu le sais, non ? Pour t'aider et te soutenir. Alors fais aussi ta part des choses. C'est dur, en particulier aujourd'hui, mais…tu as une famille ! Une femme et un enfant qui t'aiment ! Ne les laisse pas tomber.

Booth n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler d'Hannah et de Thomas. Ni de qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Tout ce qu'il voulait, ce matin là, c'était de se terrer dans un coin et de mourir.

Pour tenter de rassurer son ami, il esquissa le sourire le plus vrai qu'il pu faire, mais il sonnait tellement faux qu'il le avala aussitôt.

Non définitivement, le jour du 17 mai était le seul jour ou Booth ne pouvait pas faire semblant que tout allait bien.

La voiture s'arrêta doucement, et l'agent du F.B.I. coupa le contact, le cœur battant douloureusement contre son torse. Il inspira a fond, et, lentement, il tourna la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur les immenses baies vitrées de l'Institut Jefferson. Quelque chose se brisa en lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il passait devant ce lieu si plein de souvenirs.

Le cœur soudain au bords des lèvres, il s'extirpa de sa voiture et marcha a reculons vers le labo, tout son être lui criant de s'enfuir a toute jambes. Mais il devait le faire. Au moins ce jour là, il le devait. Les portes s'ouvrirent à son passage, et l'odeur aseptisée du laboratoire lui revint en pleine face. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela lui manquerait autant. Ni l'effervescence constant qui y régnait, ni les dizaines de fouines qui couraient dans les couloirs, la tête presque collée sur les rapports.

Il lutta contre le flot de souvenirs qui remontait en lui, et n'aperçu l'entomologiste que lorsque celui-ci le héla :

-Hé, salut, Booth !

Pour la première fois de la journée, l'agent du F.B.I. pu esquisser un véritable sourire, vite suivi par celui d'Hodgins. Il serra la main tendu du scientifique, et fini par l'attirer a lui en une accolade bien virile.

-Mais dit, qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

Et, aussi vite qu'il apparu, le sourire disparu, et les idées noirs revinrent au triple galop. Hodgins ouvrit la bouche devant ce qu'il venait de dire, et ajouta rapidement :

-Je…je suis désolé, ça m'ai venu tout seul, je…

Booth leva la main devant lui, et le coupa :

-Je sais, ce n'est pas grave, ça va. Dit donc, ça a l'air d'aller, ici.

Soulagé de ce changement de sujet, Hodgins sourit et commença son exposé sur les affaires en cours, les expériences les plus loufoques, et les anecdotes les plus drôles. Booth ne pu que remarquer que ces derniers étaient les plus rares. Bref, tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes rencontre Angéla. Celle ci regarda tout d'abord Hodgins, puis Booth durant un long moment, et, alors que son mari allait venir auprès d'elle, elle s'enfuit en courant, cachant tant bien que mal ses sanglots. Désemparé, Booth se tourna vers son ami, qui lui dit d'une voix malheureusement et fataliste.

-Aujourd'hui, c'est le seul jour où Ange ne peut pas faire croire qu'elle va bien. Encore moins devant toi.

Il était tard, lorsque Booth éteignit la lumière de son bureau. Il rangea les derniers rapports, prit ses clefs, et ferma la porte, saluant quelques collègues au passage. Il monta dans sa voiture, et prit tout naturellement la direction du fleuriste le plus proche. Comme chaque soir, il acheta un bouquet de marguerites et de jonquilles, et, pour la première fois cette année, une rose rouge. Comme chaque soir, il déposa sa voiture sur un parking, et continua a pieds. Comme chaque soir, il n'appela pas sa femme, car elle savait où il allait.

Un jour, très énervé de ne jamais le voir arriver le soir, et de l'entendre sortir au beau milieu de la nuit, chaque jour, pour ne pas revenir avant le soir suivant, et sachant pertinemment que ce qu'il faisait le mettait en retard a son travail, elle l'avait suivi. Et, lorsqu'elle avait enfin compris ou il allait, elle avait éclaté en sanglots, tout simplement.

Booth arriva en bordure du parc, longea le sentier de gravier entouré d'arbuste, et suivit le chemin tant emprunté qu'il serait capable de le refaire les yeux fermés. Les mains fermement serrées sur les fleurs qu'il apportait, il luttait pour ne pas se laisser envahir par la peine, comme chaque jour. Enfin, arrivé a destination, il s'assit sur l'herbe verte, et déposa doucement les fleurs contre la pierre mate.

Et, comme chaque nuit, comme chaque matin, et comme chaque soir, il parla. Il parla durant des heurs, presque en discontinue, de sa vie, de son travail. Il donna des nouvelles de tout le monde, discuta longuement de Thomas qui arrivait maintenant a dire « maman», et combien il aurait aimé que ce soit a elle qu'il dise cela, et surtout, il parla d'eux. De leurs moments, de leurs habitudes, de leur souvenirs. Il parla, sans jamais attendre de réponse.

Car une pierre tombale ne parle pas.

Une pierre tombale où il y a inscrit :

_Tempérance Brennan_

_1974-2010_

_Regrettée fille, regretté sœur, regretté amie_

_Aimée Bones_

**Fin**

**Laissez moi vos avis ! )**


End file.
